Night of the Killer Bee
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: [Commission] After being inflicted by an akuma twice over, Chloe Bourgeois decides to become a villainess all on her own called Killer Bee. Her mission: defeat the superhero duo, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Until a new discovery changes her plans completely.


This is a commission from **ObeliskX** for a scene based on this:

www . deviantart tilly-monster/art/She-s-Mine-Now-Commission-707886613

 **Disclaimer** : **Distraction** does not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ or the fan art used for reference. Those belong to Thomas Astruc and Tilly-Monster respectively. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** for his fabulous beta work.

— **Night of the Killer Bee—**

Chloé Bourgeois giggled maniacally, rubbing her hands together until she realized what she was doing and crossed her arms instead. She couldn't stop her giggle-fit, though, her giddiness escaping in high-pitch bursts. After bee-ing (hah!) changed into a super villain twice now, she figured-why not? Super villains had the right idea. They got what they wanted and didn't let anyone tell them otherwise.

She turned the lights off after one last, satisfied glance. The blonde had been toying with this idea for a while now and today seemed like the perfect time to set her master plan into motion. With the power of the Bee Miraculous at her fingertips she'd be able to get the things she wanted most, damn the consequences.

Starting with capturing that uppity heroine, Ladybug. Where did she get off calling Chloe a liar? It was definitely time for a long-overdue lesson in manners and her stupid sidekick, Cat Noir, had better not get in the way or they'd find out very quickly whether or not cats had nine lives.

The blonde exhaled slowly, reminding herself that she needed to be focused for her plan to work. These two were the real deal—honest to goodness superheroes—and they couldn't be taken lightly. The only reason she had been defeated before was because she hadn't been in control—she refused to fail at anything she set her mind to.

This would work because she was Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Andre Bourgeois, and she ALWAYS got what she wanted.

Had being akumatized not once, but twice, knocked a few screws loose? Maybe, but she'd never been happier.

First, Chloe had a friendly wager to settle.

She was tired of petty squabbles with that twerp Marinette Dupain-Cheng when dreamy blonde Adrien should be hers and hers alone. Not that he even glanced in either of their directions, but she blamed Marinette for that.

After all, a gorgeous catch like Chloe didn't come along every day and the boy had to be blind to somehow miss that.

So this afternoon, she and Marinette would be facing off in a fashion competition—never mind the other girls who had entered. Whoever got higher marks would win exclusive rights to pursue Adrien without interference from the other.

It was quite a civilized and creative way to solve a disagreement, if she did say so herself.

Chloe arrived fashionably late, her assistant at her heels with the pieces she'd designed during the week in his arms. The other contestants watched incredulously, Marinette included, as she swept into the room, but no one commented. A whirlwind of activity later and Chloe stood at the edge of the stage, reminding her model how to carry herself while representing the work of a Bourgeois.

The woman MC-ing was pretty enough, she supposed; tall enough to be a model herself and slender. Her outfit was atrocious, however—was that even allowed at a fashion show? The lights dimmed and the music throbbed and the event got underway.

"Our first piece, Petit Noir, is by Miss Tiffany Dubois."

Amateur. The lines of the dress made the model look like she was all torso and the chunky accessories outshone the simplicity of the piece. If she got higher than fives across the board, Chloe would be astonished.

She yawned and made a show of checking her smart watch. This would take forever if she had to sit through four looks per designer. Hers was last and Marinette's was right before her and those were the only ones she was interested in. Time crawled by until, finally, Marinette's model stalked down the runway.

Chloe had to admit... They weren't half bad. There was a flare to her work that mild-mannered Marinette didn't express in her behavior—a boldness that spoke of confidence in one's craft that the blonde could appreciate.

Of course, she was nowhere as good as Chloe, but she certainly had potential.

Before the models sporting _her_ designs could walk out into the spotlight, however, there was a commotion and the event hall shuddered. Panicked screams went up, people running everywhere, and Chloe reached instinctively for the comb in her designer satchel. What was going on? She could take care of herself but what about—

Where was Marinette anyway?

The blonde took off at a brisk jog, blue eyes scanning groups of cowering people for her rival. Marinette couldn't very well get injured, or they'd never settle things. She was safer by far with the power of the Miraculous on her side.

Still no sign of her. Come to think of it, she'd disappeared the moment the commotion had started. Maybe she'd gone to hide? On a hunch, Chloe went to the model dressing room and sure enough, the slender raven-haired pest was there.

Whatever she'd been about to say caught in her throat as a small red creature whose body resembled a lady bug hovered around her—a Kwami like Pollen.

"Tikki, spots on!"

No way. No frigging way.

Killer Bee's heart sank as meek little Marinette became Ladybug. The irony wasn't lost upon her that the heroine who she'd looked up to all this time was actually her rival in love and fashion.

Well, this changed her plans tonight significantly.

* * *

Ladybug scaled the side of the building slowly, carefully. She was already several stories up, but she wasn't quite scared of heights, but falling was not her favourite thing to do. Some distance ahead of her, Cat Noir was easily making his way upwards-as though this was a casual stroll in the park. She envied that, but then cats tended to have incredible balance.

"Need a hand?" he called.

"I'm fine."

By the time she joined him, Cat Noir had worked open a window. Together, they slipped into the building. They'd gotten an anonymous tip that Hawk Moth was using this inconspicuous location as a place to create dangerous arms.

Ladybug paused mid-step and Cat Noir nearly crashed into her back. If that was true, why was it so easy to get inside? Unless...

Before she could finish the thought, an electric current ran the length of her frame and her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed. Vaguely, she heard the dull thud of Cat Noir suffering the same fate and her heart hammered against her rib cage as yellow boots entered her line of sight.

'Who...?'

Her vision swam, then went dark.

Ladybug came to to the sound of muffled groaning and that dispelled her grogginess in a heartbeat. The events leading up to the here and now came flooding back and her pulse spiked as she searched the gloom for any sign of their attacker. The voice was definitely male—was Cat Noir hurt?

The lights overhead flickered on as she stirred and it took her eyes a moment to adjust before she realized her arms had been bound tightly together with a length of rope. She was... on a bed, propped up against a plush headboard. It seemed entirely out of place amidst concrete walls and scattered piles of crates. The space was vast and mostly empty except—

Cat Noir was bound in an intricate rope display to a support pillar a few feet away. There was a shiny red ball gag in his mouth, hence the muffled voice, but he didn't look scared—quite the opposite. Sweat beaded his brow and his eyes were heavy-lidded and unfocused as he squirmed. She looked away when she noticed the swelling bulge in the lower half of his catsuit, her face growing hot.

What the heck was going on here?

Footsteps approached and Ladybug tensed, her mind racing to find a solution for her predicament. She hadn't found one by the time the bay door to the left of them opened with a mechanical groan and the jingle of chains. Confusion made her jaw go lax and it took her an embarrassing amount of time to catch herself and close it.

"Queen Bee..?" She had altered her outfit somewhat, the skin tight yellow jump suit now broken into crop top and long shorts, but there was no mistaking the honey blonde heroine.

The girl didn't turn and acknowledge her as she popped open one of the crates and withdrew another length of rope. She approached Cat Noir and Ladybug saw him flinch in reaction to whatever she was doing. When she a stood back, Ladybug saw that she had secured the rope around his waist and then down, around the base of his manhood, like a makeshift pair of underwear. He was glad for the attention, if the way he stood at attention was anything to go by.

"My... You're a big boy, aren't you?" she purred, tracing her fingertips along his length. He groaned a bit louder, his eyebrows knitting together, and she laughed. "I'll take care of you soon enough. Sit tight."

"Queen Bee, why are you doing this?"

"That's _Killer Bee_ to you." The blonde returned to the open crate and began searching through its contents.

"Crap. You've been akumatized again?"

"No." That confused look was priceless. Chloe laughed to herself as she pulled out a strap-on harness. It had two o-rings instead of one.

Blue eyes went wider still when Ladybug saw the rather large dildo she placed at the foot of the bed. "W-what are you planning on doing with that..?"

The blonde lubed up a second, smaller, toy and shimmied her shorts off. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She'd been wet to begin with—the aftereffect of getting her way—but she felt a rush of wet heat between her legs as Marinette watched her. The dark-haired teen was three different shades of crimson and, though bright blue eyes kept flicking to the side, they would wander back, wide and hesitant.

Chloe released a gasp as she eased the toy into her, her pussy clamping down eagerly around its girth. She pulled the harness up and secured the base of the toy in the lower o-ring so that it would stay in place, then tightened the waist band so that it fit comfortably. She didn't harness the dildo she'd be using on Ladybug. Yet.

Instead, the blonde straddled Ladybug's midsection; she couldn't help but buck when the motion pushed the toy deeper.

"Get off of me!" She kicked, but Chloe just adjusted her weight to keep her pinned.

"By all means, keep thrashing around like that and I will "get off.""

Ladybug fell still, grimacing, but there was no disgust in clear blue eyes. Curious. "Let me go."

"I don't think so. Now are you going to cooperate? It will feel better if you do, but that's entirely up to you."

The fire in blue eyes made Chloe smirk. "What do you want from me?"

"We're going to put on a little show for your boyfriend there. Oh, before I forget..." She pressed a button on the remote built into the wrist of her glove and Cat Noir slumped, his chest heaving.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I had the anal plug vibration set to high. Poor little kitty was probably going crazy."

"You're sick."

"I'm just getting started, Marinette."

The raven-haired girl stiffened. "What did you just call me—mmph!?"

Chloe sealed their lips together, forcing her tongue past full lips when the heroine tried to protest. She rested a warning hand on the junction of neck and shoulder, squeezing firmly to remind the girl not to misbehave as she explored Marinette's oral cavern. She actually tasted quite good...

When Chloe pulled away, she was pleased to see blue eyes were unfocused. That didn't last long, however. "How do you know my name?"

To reveal her identity or not to reveal her identity? On one hand, she'd love to see Marinette's face when she pulled off her mask. On the other... Well, she just loved knowing more than the raven-haired teen did.

"You're in no position to ask questions. How about this: you work for your answer and I'll give it to you."

Before the heroine could ask the all too predictable "why should I trust you?" Chloe kissed Marinette again, daring to cop a feel through her red catsuit. Her breasts proved to be more than a handful despite her slender build and the blonde kneaded them firmly. She wanted them in her mouth, but to get Ladybug naked, she'd need to know she could untie the girl.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ladybug hesitated, then nodded faintly.

"Good. Now kiss me."

Her tongue proved to be clumsy at best—was she new to this? The realization stroked Chloe's ego even more. When she pulled away, she pressed kisses along the curve of Marinette's jaw, up to her ear, where she gusted hot air over the shell.

The dark-haired teen quivered, her breath catching, and Chloe laughed softly. "Let's get you into something more comfortable."

* * *

Marinette had a nice body—slender, but supple. Her skin was soft, warm, and Chloe took great pleasure from moving against her, their legs entwined. She was also quite wet, if the slick trail she'd left on the thigh she straddled was anything to go by.

Chloe smirked up at the teen, her hands on Marinette's hips as she guided the girl. Normally, she'd prefer to be on top, but the view was just lovely. Soon enough, she swapped their positions and began to kiss her way down Marinette's lithe frame. She nuzzled against a dark triangle of curls, flicking her tongue out to sample the arousal that had beaded there and was rewarded with a gasp.

Chloe glanced over at Cat Noir and saw that the blonde boy was blushing furiously even as his hips pumped instinctively, his need to achieve release painfully evident in his straining erection. She blew him a kiss before returning her attention to Marinette, whose splayed thighs trembled as orgasm built. She added her fingers to the mix, thrusting shallowly until the dark-haired teen began to moan in earnest.

When she came, her eyes rolling back into her head, Chloe slowed her thrusts, easing Marinette down from her high. When she pulled her fingers free, Marinette shuddered and whimpered. Her eyes shot open when the head of the dildo pushed against her slit, teasing shallowly.

"I've never... Mm..."

"Just relax," Chloe said softly, pushing the head in bit by bit. Marinette had been releasing such alluring sounds, it was difficult to resist upping the ante.

By the time the toy was halfway in, Marinette was moaning and clawing at the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat making her skin damp to the touch. Chloe was drenched to the point that it had dribbled out around the toy gripped tightly by her own pussy and her patience lapsed as she pushed the rest of the dildo in up to the balls with one smooth thrust. Both girls groaned and Chloe pressed her breasts into Marinette's back as she fucked her with the strap-on, reaching around to tease a sensitive clit.

"I'm gonna..."

Chloe bit Marinette's shoulder, doubling her pace as pleasure threatened to engulf her. Physically, this felt incredible, but knowing she had won? She came, hard, digging her nails into Marinette's hips as they moaned and shuddered.

"I think it's time we let the kitty play with us. He looks ready to burst."

The moment he was free, Cat Noir went right to Marinette, who Chloe had instructed to get on all fours. He tore off his catsuit, his cock bobbing, but Chloe grabbed him by the base before he could get on the bed. She slipped a condom over his weeping tip, rolling it down quickly. Better safe than sorry.

"Go for it, tiger."

He didn't need to be told twice. Cat Noir didn't waste any time moving behind Marinette and thrusting his manhood inside while Chloe petted her soothingly. She took it quite well, having been prepped well with the toy, though she released a little grunt of exertion.

"Who's bigger-me or him?" Chloe asked Marinette, smirking when the girl buried her face in her bosom. She was quite enjoying watching her frenemy get fucked, but she was beginning to feel a bit lonely. A thought occurred to her and she detangled herself from Marinette in favour of going around behind Cat Noir. He had such a cute butt and it had been loosened up by the anal plug...

Cat Noir groaned when she pressed against his back, the smaller dildo she'd fitted into the harness rubbing against his ass, and that was all the encouragement she needed. He stilled, muscles trembling, when the head of the toy pushed past his puckered entrance and Marinette whined.

She smacked him on the ass. "Did I say you could stop, kitten? Keep my ladybug happy."

He groaned, the muscles in his haunches tensing as he pushed his hips forward and the dildo slipped out, the opposite happening when he pulled out of Marinette. Cat Noir rutted quickly, bouncing between the two, and moaned loudly and frequently despite the ball gag, the combination of tight wet pussy around his cock and a hard, thick dildo in his ass driving him crazy.

It wasn't long before he blew his load, collapsing onto Marinette who wasn't far behind. Chloe took advantage of the change in position to drill him hard, his second orgasm setting off her own as her internal muscles clamped down tight on the dildo inside her.

...

The teens lay, panting, in a pile on the bed. Chloe was the first to stir and she cuddled up behind Marinette, kissing a path across slender shoulders. She reached over at the same time and undid the strap for Cat Noir's gag, shooting him a warning look as she did so.

 _'Don't mess this up.'_

To her surprise, the young man simply rolled over and cuddled Marinette from the other side, sandwiching her between them. They laid there until their racing hearts had calmed.

"Hey, Ladybug?"

"Mm?"

"I like you."

She giggled. "There's, uh, chemistry here for sure. But it's kind of weird not knowing who you really are."

"I don't think you'd feel the same if you knew."

"Nonsense." Marinette turned in her grasp and kissed her sweetly. "Please, Killer Bee?"

"Tch." Since when did she have a soft spot for Marinette? After some hesitation, the blonde removed her mask.

Marinette and Cat Noir shot upright, shouting in unison, "Chloe?!"

The blonde arched an eyebrow at the young man. "Do I know you?"

He snatched off his mask and—

"Adrien?!" Chloe and Marinette gasped.

In the silence that followed, the teens could only stare, flabbergasted. Then, Chloe had to laugh. Loudly. She laughed so hard her sides began to hurt, but she couldn't keep it in.

What were the odds? She'd wanted Adrien all along and now she'd had him-they both had.

Soon, Adrien and Marinette joined in her laughter and they all collapsed into a pile again, completely satisfied. Chloe reached out, taking Marinette's hand in her left and Adrien's in her right.

As far as she was concerned, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship worthy of a Bourgeois.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
